Strange Dares
by ChibiSoulReader
Summary: Is there ever a normal day in Hetalia...I'll answer for you, No! These are some of the close to normal occurances that happen through out the year. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

What would life be life if every day the unexpected happened. Join Hetalia characters as they experience some truly scarring events.

What is this "Life" you speak of lol no really I have so many other thing's to do, but I'd rather write a story XD

Today I was inspired by What happens in moi daily life.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

It was a busy day for England as usual. Being overworked for the world meeting and so very tired he just wanted a rest

*Ding dong*

"Great…who could that be?" He approached the door and looked through the peep hole.

"What the? Why is Russia here….I'm not answering the door, I'll just pretend to not be here."

England went back to his kitchen and began to brew some water for tea. As he reached for his tea on the top self a taller figure easily picked the tea from the self. England turned around to face Russia.

" AHHH! How The Hell Did you get in my house?"

"I need a place to stay for the night." He stared at the tea box. "I've never had any before I always stick to Vodka da~." The tall Russia looked down at the. "How do you drink this stuff?" He handed the box to England

"Answer my question!" England backed away and looked for a possible weapon, Tea box…no. Spoon…no. _ah ha_ I'll use that. England picked up his tea cup and held it up to the Russian.

"I don't care how you got in here, GET OUT!" England smashed the cup on the counter to make a weapon but, unfortunately the cup broke off, falling to the floor, leaving him with only a handle. England frowned, dejectedly.

Russia bent down and picked up the cup.

"You dropped this" he said in his childish voice. "America gave me a key and said I could stay here da~. I didn't know this was your house." He looked around at his surroundings.

_Damn you America, you bloody wanker! I bet your laughing this up good right now you git._

*_**over at America's**_*

"Hey Toni, I bet he didn't see it coming hahaaahahahaahhaha!" America bit into his hamburger and stood in a triumphant stance. "Pay back for giving France the password to my home security system. Now what am I supposed "Hero" was the best password ever!" Toni stood by his human friend and slurped a soda…

*_**Back at Englands**_*

"Take these blankets, it'll be really cold tonight, and go to the room on your left you'll have your own bathroom in there." England watched the Russia walk into the room before turning out the lights and

Going to his own room. Glad he already had his bath, he change into his pajamas cut the light off and laid in bed ready to go to sleep.

His eyes wide open England couldn't help but think that the Russian was up to something, it was to quiet.

"I can't sleep like this" England crept out of bed and slowly walked through the halls.

He got to his guest's door and slowly pushed it open. He looked around but couldn't tell if he was in the bed on not.

"_Damn it_…." England quickly slide into the room and tiptoed closer to the figure in the bed.

With a breath of relief England looked down at the sleeping Russian. His hair in a mess upon the pillow, he lie sleeping like a baby. His muscular arms wrapped around the pillow his whole top torso bare. England felt bad, and began to think while staring at the half naked Russian…._maybe I should have offered him some spare clothes…does he have on pants?…note to self, burn these sheets_. England slowly shut the door behind him as he left

"Well I hope I can get some sleep now, if now I'll just talk to hook and tinkerbell until I get sleepy."

England went back to his room and fell asleep with ease. He woke up really early the next day, so early the sun wasn't even up. He rolled over and looked at the clock

"…..ugh, it's only 5:30..." he rolled over in bed and noticed something.

_Wow, the top part of my body is really warm…..but why is my arse so cold?_

England still half asleep put his hands under the covers and felt his legs. He opened his eyes wide in shock and threw back the covers.

_WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PANTS?_

England sat up in bed and stared through the darkness at his bare legs.

"What the?" To afraid to get out of bed and go turn the light switch on England got under the covers and shook with fear.

_My pants are, I know I went to bed with them on…did, did Russia come in here and take my pants?_

_That sod wouldn't do that…right? But where did they go…_

England heard a knock at his door

"England?…England thanks for the room I'll be leaving now da?"

England, through the blankets, turned and looked at the clock 6:30, he had been rambling on about his pants for over an hour. He looked up and stared at the door _I should ask if he took my pants…._

"England are you awake,…..I guess not_" _Russia began to walk away from the door

"Russia…?"

"Ja? Can you repeat that?"

"…..never mind, just lock the door when you leave, okay." That was stupid.

"….Ja"

Later once sun light was shinning in through the windows England got up and looked for his pants, but they were nowhere to be found. Later that evening, while burning sheets in his back yard, he decided he must have drank before bed and taken them off somewhere in the house.

"Yep, that's what happened, It makes more sense this way."

*_**Over At America's**_*

America opened his door and let Russia in.

"Dude, that took forever, well?"

The Russian threw the bag to the American "Done, whose next."

America opened the bag and pulled out England's pajama pant's

"How do I know these are his?"

"You think Russia lie?" Russia stared at America a sting of kols coming from his mouth.

"No man, I know there his, they smell like rum and tea, anyways it's your turn Commie." America followed Russia back to the mahogany table and sat back down.

"I choose you," Russia pointed to his victim." I Dare you to…"

.

.

.

.

Comment/s Review/s please~

Lol England's pants


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks, to all that read my stories of nonsense! XD

Chapter 2

Spain's dare

Spain walked in the door and put his keys down_. _While in the kitchen going through his fridge he began to think of possible options for today's events. Pulling out some churros he began to munch as he came to a final decision.

"I guess I better get this over with before it gets too late." He shut the fridge and left, whipping out his cell he began to text some of his friends.

_Hey wanna hang at a bar tonight? My treat amigo. _

Spain went to his living room and sat in a recliner, he thought deeply about what he had to do and how he was going to accomplish it.

"Aye...this is complicated!" He ran his fingers through his hair as his cell rang off.

From Lovi: _"What 4?… and Y"_

Spain stared at the text and thought about what to say.

"_I'm celebrating a great harvest of tomatoes." _Spain bit his lip as he sent it, hoping the Italian wouldn't see through his lies. A few moments later he received more texts.

"_Of course I'll be there, mon cher." _From France.

"_I'll go and bring West K', U treating us is awesome Thanks." _From Gil, and another one from Lovi.

"_Listen ya tomato loving bastard, I'm coming but if I have to pay for something, anything, I'm leaving."_

Spain texted Gilbert back and told him that bringing Ludwig was okay; he also assured Romano that everything was on him. He gave them the time and place then went upstairs.

Spain walked up the stairs to his room and began to change into some casual clothes. Just as he had gotten his pants on he heard a knock at the door.

"Wait a sec Amigo." Spain put his arm through the sleeve of his shirt and began to head down stairs. Struggling to coordinate putting on his shirt and walking down stairs he reached the door.

Looking through the peek whole he saw France and England, so he opened it.

"Hey, Espagne, Can I put him down in here real quick." Spain stepped aside and continued to button up his shirt.

"Go ahead."

He watched as Francis pull in a Drunk England.

"Angleterre, was like this when I found him." France stood back and looked at England.

England slumped over in Spain's recliner and mumbled something.

"What happened to him?" Spain sat down across from England.

"I was coming over here early and he was just wondering out in the streets, apparently he was already at a bar. I think he drunk too much because when he saw me he started going on about Russia stealing his pants and how it was my fault." Francis laughed and Spain just looked away _Poor guy…_

"Anyways…" France turned to Spain. "I'll just stay here until it's time to go, mind if I use your restroom."

"Go ahead amigo." Spain waited till Francis was up stairs before he pulled out his cell and went to camera mode.

_I guess now's a good time as any to start._

Spain walked over to England who was still slumped over in the chair. He put his hand underneath his chin and lifted his head so he could look him directly in his eyes.

"Your completely drunk aren't you Amigo?" He held up his cell so he could get a good picture.

"Bugger off you…wanker". England slouched back over with Spain still holding his chin. With a little effort Spain sat England up in the chair. Then leaning into him he sat in his lap and began to kiss him. Gently he pressed his lips to the Drunk Englishman, slowly he started parting his lips for some tongue action but then, *_Flash_* the picture was taken. Spain broke the kiss and England stared at him, shock in his eyes. England's face turned redder than a tomato and began to tilt over in the chair. Spain got up and let England fall out of the chair and onto the floor.

Spain bent down and saw that England was still breathing, nothing but a minor nose bleed, so he okay. He smiled "Thanks amigo." _One down. _He stepped over England headed up stairs to the bathroom.

Thanks for reading.

Comments/reviews

K' Im done


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading =^_^=

Strange days

Chapter3

Spain's dare.

France reached for the hand towel to dry his hands. He smiled when he saw the Small red tomato embroidered into it's corners.

"Like the towel Amigo~?" Spain stood in the door way, arms crossed leaning against the frame.

Francis looked at his reflection in the mirror and laid the towel down.

"These are nice…" He turned around and leaned against the sink. "Their prettier in France though."

Antonio huffed as Francis started to approach him but he walked over to the sink and began to refold and hang up the hand towel.

"You should shut the door when you use the restroom." Antonio hung up the towel and watched as France came up behind him.

Francis embraced Antonio's back as they both stared into the mirror.

"Why do that, leaving it open can lead to many interesting occurrences, mon chèri. " Francis slid his hand underneath Antonio's shirt. Antonio only sighed as Francis began to nibble on his ear.

Again he brought out his cell phone, Francis didn't notice, because he was to busy trying to unbutton Antonio's pants.

Antonio quickly grabbed Francis's arm and forced him against the wall. Francis embraced Antonio as their lips began to meet but then a feminine voice said "_ready?_" and that caught Francis off guard

"What was that? What's going on?" France turned from Spain and stared at the cell "What are you doing ?"

"Nothing Amigo just my phone." Spain Kissed the confused Frenchman as the cell flashed. Blinded by the light France fell back and hit his head on the side of the tub.

"Ouch, you okay Francis""

"I, see… beautiful ladies dancing. "

"….I'm sure you do. You just stay right here amigo, I'll come back later to get you," Spain locked Francis in the bathroom to make sure he wouldn't interrupt the rest of his day then he went back down stairs to check on England.

"Aye, still bleeding on my floor I see, you wont be getting up for a while anyways. " He smiled as he finished getting dressed and left his house locking the doors so no one could get to England or France.

When Antonio arrived at the bar Gilbert and Ludwig where already there, half drunk.

"Hey! Toni! Me ands west has already started drinking, so I hope you brought alotta cash cause their threatening to kick us out or some shit and we didn't bring any." Antonio smiled as he went to the bartender a moment later he came back smiling.

"Wow, I will never do this again." He came back with a glass of Sangria. "Hey you guys up for a challenge?"

Gilbert downed another beer and turned towards Antonio "What kind of challenge huh? "

"Just the usual, meet you back at the table I'll bring the pool sticks and beer you set up the balls amigo."

Ludwig had set the balls in the their place and Gil was waiting when Antonio appeared through the doors of the small room.

Antonio smiled as he headed towards Gilbert and handed him his cell phone instead of a pool stick or beer.

"Why'd ya hand me this." He held it up.

The drunk Prussian stared at the screen and watched as Antonio turned towards Ludwig and used the pool stick to pin him to the pool table. Gilbert was drunk but, he wasn't drunk enough not notice that once the cell had flashed he was looking at an image of his brother and Antonio locking lips on the pool table.

"What the he-!" Blushing, Gilbert was about to stop and look away from the image burning into his retinas but Antonio was too fast and had already appeared in front of him, taken the cell out of his hand and cornered him with a pool stick. Gilbert looked over at west who was still lying on the pool table drunk and trying to recuperate from the Spaniards surprise kiss "attack".

Gilbert looked back up towards Antonio who was looking at his cell.

"Nice shot amigo, This makes me look very manly." He smiled as Gilbert tripped over his own feet while trying to back away and fell back on his elbows.

"Now if you would just hold still."

Gilbert started inching away on his elbows trying to get a good distance between them. Antonio shrugged, picked up a glass of beer Gill had surprisingly, set down and sloshed the contents onto him. Gilberts elbows slipped from supporting him and he slowly slid back towards the Spaniard. Antonio walked over to Gil and stood over him as he readied his cell again. Gilbert looked up and tried not to get beer in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing? Kissing West like that?" Prussia could see Antonio wasn't paying him any attention. "Your paying for my clothes, you know that right, now I'm soaked in beer and…" Antonio leaned in and *FLASH*

Gilbert stared off for moment until Antonio came into focus

"Damn it Toni, now I see spots!" He stood up although still tipsy. "If you wanted a picture of us kissing all you had to do was ask!"

"Well, It's not exactly that easy Amigo besides I-"

"Okay Times up young man, you said you'd only need a few minutes." The Bartender and a few big security guys entered "Who's going to pay for the booze."

Gilbert looked at Spain in disbelief "You said you'd pay, what the hell."

Spain smiled as he walked past the bartender and his security. " Well , I paid for mine, you and Ludwig drink a lot, I'm sorry but I'd go bankrupt if I paid for you guys but don't worry it will all work out."

"Grab em'." The Bartender grabbed Ludwig, who didn't put up much of a fight, and both of the security guards grabbed Gilbert, the violent drunk and made their way towards the kitchen to where they would wash glasses till they repaid their debt. Antonio felt bad as he watched his old friend and his brother get carried off to kitchen duty but his sadness was replaced with happiness when he saw the Italian brothers walk through the door.

Italy ran up to Spain and greeted he with a kiss on the cheek

"Ve~ Spain how are you." Romano punched Italy in the head for being so affectionate.

"Don't kiss him!" Romano reached into Spain's pants and pulled out his wallet to see if he really had money.

"Why not Fratello?" Italy rubbed.

"Because he's a dirty Tomato lovin' bastard that's why." He turned to the Pretty Red head bartender that had taken the place of the man dealing with Prussia and Germany.

"Hi what would you like~?" she asked him seductively.

Romano turned to her and ignored the rest of the entire bar.

Spain leaned over and kissed Feliciano on the head "It's okay Italy, you can kiss me anytime you want" Spain gently ran his fingers through Feliciano's hair till he got to his ahodge he tugged it a bit and Feliciano let out a slight moan. Antonio's lips met his and again his cell flashed. Italy blushed as he pulled away from Antonio, felling guilty he also turned away. "Um, I saw Ludwig earlier he's around here somewhere if you want to go see him."

Antonio turned to Lovino who didn't see the flash or the kiss because he was to busy eyeing the woman bartender. Feeling a little bit jealous and sick of kissing people Spain just wanted to go home even if France and England were there. Antonio walked up to the bar, grabbed him off the stool and kissed him bridal style *Flash* *FLASH*. Lovino stared up at him before turning red and Bitch slapping him. Spain turned around in time to see the bartender put away her cell phone he wondered where the other flash came from. She smiled as Romano Began his rant.

"You Fucking Tomato Bastard, Free beer my ass I knew I shouldn't have come down here, You son of a …" Romano continued his profanity rainbow as he searched for his brother. "Stupid Bastard I ought to…We're leaving Feliciano I told you he was a dirty bastard."

"Wait Fratello, I didn't find Doitsu." He whined as Lovino dragged him out of the bar.

Spain order one more drink from the woman before leaving himself. He headed over to Russia's place a bit drunk himself. When he got their he sat down in his living room.

"Okay, I just sent them to your printer from my cell." He rubbed his forehead in pain, it had been to long of a day.

"Da~, so how many?" Russia brought him some tea. "I got it from England" He smiled as he handed the cup to the Spaniard.

"Ugh,..You'll see when they come out" He set the tea down and rolled over on Ivan's sofa.

Ivan understood Antonio wasn't feeling well and so he went to the printer fetch the pictures. He returned a laid out the images all the other nations gathered around.

"Dude look at that!" One nation died laughing "I bet Italy never treats him like that!"

"You so inappropriate America-san" said another nation.

"Look at that one, practicing for the real thing eh~" One nation laughed to himself.

"2,4,5,6 wow daze~ you really claimed all those lips that's impressive" A nation latched onto Spain "I think I shall claim your lips in the name of Kor~"

"Okay, That's enough, Spain has had a pretty rough time, we all know that Russia gave him the dare

_Throw a party and kiss as many people as you can. _And that took a lot of energy, I mean look at him,

_So now Spain if you will go ahead and pick your victim." said the calmer of all the Nations._

_Spain pushed the asian nation off and looked around the room. _

"_Alright amigos, I've decided that he will be my victim." All eyes rested on the nation in the back of the room. He smiled "Sorry amigo but it's your turn."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I decided to tell the dares at the end of each chapter, I forgot to with Russia's but his was quite obvious. Unless it wasn't _

_Russia's Dare Steal England's pants and bring then back to America.:_

_Comments reviews ?_

_Any dares ppl have in mind you wanna throw out I'm free to suggestions =^_^=_


End file.
